monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viper 121
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Side Stories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 22:42, July 16, 2012 Side Story I must thank you for the Ilias side story. Thanks to you, I 'm going to have nightmares about her non angelic smile and creepy eyes with red background. ( To be honest, I really enjoyed it, but Ilias still creeps me out because of that smile. Soon as I saw her smile like that, I cringed and shivered immediately.)DJexe (talk) 13:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories When you add categories, please put them in alphabetical order. You can do this by editing the page in “Source” mode rather than “Visual”; Source mode should always be used as Visual tends to mess up often.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Help --Zokkun (talk) 15:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun Excuse me, may i ask you how to extract Arc.NSA Files? and what's the program? Arc.Nsa Reply --Zokkun (talk) 07:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun About that, i already downloaded and extracted the File but, i can't find the extracted folders anywhere. About Mon_Labo i want to ask again why is it the mon labo zoom in my MGQ1 and also when i choose the mod, it crashes is there anyway to fix this? Zokkun (talk) 07:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun About Ch.2 Re-Download Are you sure that i have to re-download chapter 2 again? Because i already have the backup copy that left untouched, anyway for what purpose that i have to Re-download that? Thanks. Zokkun (talk) 04:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun So you mean, the HeinrichTaleForChapter1 is Installable for part 2 too? how to do that? because the instructions tells me to do part 1. Zokkun (talk) 03:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun A thought or two, disguised as a review I just finished your scenario, 50 Shades of Evaluations. Er, something is wrong with title, but I'm a little drunk right now~ Wahaha, just kidding. More seriously? In a not-kidding way? Fantastic. Ultra-fantastic even. We even have the same reaction to ero1.ogg which means for some reason I feel we will be firm friends. 4 LYFE. ... And in that one moment, as a certain song of silent hills began to play and that beautiful smile flashed upon those white teeth, I regretted my blasphemous animism for a fraction of a second. For to see the intoxicating mania so bare in that brief moment I knew had met a friend. Be well then, friend. See ya around! OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Of bloopers and minotaurs 'Allo there, pal! Your great admiration for the Goddess actually inspired even a vile double-heretic like myself. Without saying too much (and because I never feel that my writing does Granberry justice, I'm always too tempted to write her terribly out of character), you've given me inspiration for what I work on after finish ARR. The monmusu bloopers were damn good and damn funny, and Minomilk was - well, it was just good, as in do-your-body-right good. And, pretty funny in it's own way too - even Pyth sympathizes with/rails against ero1.ogg not that i blame her your TLC is quite good. Your writing style is just the write (d'ho!) blend. Might I ask iffn' you have plans for any future scenarios yourself? OldSlashFriend (talk) 09:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Lazarus?! Now, Part 3 can't come fast enough! I'm not even joking there - I'm generally curious as to what you'll have everyone's favorite mad bomber say. Also - I gotta say, I'm on the same boat in regards to Promestein. I've got a whole bunch of theories about here that just fee''l ''right and the problem about theories like that is that they tend to not be true. I am not exactly the greatest of the great detectives. Here's hoping I don't have to redo most of my early work when Part 3 is released... On that note, grad school is a wonderful, terrible, excellently cruel thing. It's good to value it - t'were Ilias around, she'd approve of the idea, I think! But yeah - I just used a work evening and am feeling the burn. Work and rest are better when one isn't trying to juggle all these monster girls! Anyway - I'm going to go crash and then attempt to follow your example. Good luck - I'll be keeping you to that word, but at a leisurely pace. Because it isn't worth doing unless it's done (semi) leisurely, wahahaha! OldSlashFriend (talk) 19:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC)